Onegai Inuyasha
by Emmalinetot
Summary: Inuyasha diz amar uma mais acaba sonhando com outra, Kagome tem um asseso de raiva e descide partir sozinha, Sango jura defender Kagome. Quando as coisas fogem do nosso controle, e o nosso pior pesadelo se torna real, Quando de inocente só temos o rosto.


**_Onegai Inu-Yasha_**

Kagome atravessa o poço, estava estranhamente feliz, apesar de ter brigado com Inuyasha antes de vir e isso era evidentemente perigosos com Kikio a solta por ai.

-Tadaima Kaa-san (Cheguei mamãe).

Não ouve resposta, Kagome então ainda equipada de sua grande mochila, entrou dentro da casa e foi para a cozinha a procura de sua mãe, mais tudo que encontrou foi um bilhete.

"Kagome querida eu sabia que você voltaria hoje, mas infelizmente sua prima Tamires comeu rapadurinhas de mais e esta passando mal, vovô foi levar uns remédios e resolvi visitar sua tia brasileira.

_Beijos Mamãe."_

Kagome largou a pesada mochila na mesa da cozinha, e foi ate a geladeira, fuçou e fuçou. Mas nada encontrou (viu fiz outra rima).

Kagome achou dinheiro dentro do pote de biscoitos, pegou o telefone e encomendou uma pizza.

Foi para o sofá e se estirou nele, ainda com um sorriso bobo na face.

-O que poderia ser melhor? Estar sozinha em casa, pizza a caminho e som auto (O que pode ser melhor Jana? Eu tenho um palpite).

Kagome se levantou em um pulo e foi para o quarto, onde teve uma grande surpresa: Seu quarto estava desarrumadissimo.

-Droga eu e minha boca grande.

Kagome entrou no quarto e colocou musica.

Busta Rhymes  
Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

**Ok (ahh), yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, nós vamos esquentar e ficar muito suados aqui (oh, baby)  
Garotas, vamos (uhh)  
Garotos, vamos (uhh)  
Me deixe falar com vocês e, tipo,  
Mostrar uma situação... ouçam (caras)**

Kagome pegou a Vassoura e começou a varrer a cantar junto com a musica.

-_Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick_

**Pussycat Dolls  
Vejam a coisa pegar fogo  
Toda vez que eu chego e subo ao palco  
Faço o lugar soltar faísca como um churrasco no verão  
Procuro a melhor gata**

X-X-X **_Inu-Yasha_** X-X-X

-Kagome sua bobona.

O meio-yokai Inuyasha olhava, do auto de uma arvore, irritado o poço cujo dava passagem para a era onde Kagome vivia.

"Kagome no baka"

Inuyasha pensou pulando da arvore e se encostando na borda do poço-come-ossos, o meio-yokai ficou a praguejar baixinho olhando o interior escuro do poço.

-Que droga o que foi que eu fiz?

Pulou no poço. Inuyasha subiu no telhado da casa e cuidadosamente se abaixou para ver a janela, mas quando viu o que acontecia caiu de telhado, tamanha fora sua surpresa.

-O que ela esta fazendo?

Pulou novamente ao ouvir um som auto e agudo(buzina), logo pode ver um homem carregando uma caixa branca parado na porta da garota.

Voltou para a janela e viu Kagome soltar os cabelos, que estavam presos com as mão da garota, enquanto ela fazia poses no espelho cantando a musicam, novamente aquele som agudo sôo, e Inuyasha pode ver Kagome sair correndo do quarto.

-Quem é esse ai, já me chega o Kouga.

Inuyasha se sentou de maneira que pudesse observar o quarto e a porta também.

X-X-X **_OS DOIS _**X-X-X

Kagome peou a pizza e entrou dentro de casa, sentou-se na cozinha e cortou uma fatia da pizza, subiu as escadas comendo o pedaço que havia pego.

Entrou no quarto empurrando a porta com o quadril, foi ate o radio e colocou a musica desde o começo.

Busta Rhymes  
Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)

**Ok (ahh), yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, nós vamos esquentar e ficar muito suados aqui (oh, baby)  
Garotas, vamos (uhh)  
Garotos, vamos (uhh)  
Me deixe falar com vocês e, tipo,  
Mostrar uma situação... ouçam (caras)**

Começou a pular e a se sacudir conforme a musica.

Inuyasha olhava atônito cada movimento da garota.

-Feh.

Kagome começou a limpar o quarto juntando as coisas do chão e rebolava ao mesmo tempo.

_Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick_

**Pussycat Dolls  
Vejam a coisa pegar fogo  
Toda vez que eu chego e subo ao palco  
Faço o lugar soltar faísca como um churrasco no verão  
Procuro a melhor gata**

Inuyasha sentia um friozinho na barriga toda vez que Kagome rebolava ou dançava conforme a musica.

Kagome parou na frente do espelho.

_**Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave**_

**Sim, estou à caça (vamos dançar)  
De uma garota que seduza como se fosse uma dançarina do ventre  
Que tenha um perfume gostoso, pele macia, do jeito que os caras gostam  
Sem zueira, só tenho diamantes sob minhas mangas  
Me dá seu telefone  
Mas prometa que vai me ligar antes de vazar**

-Ai, esta roupa ta me fazendo cócegas, vou tirar.

Kagome começou a se despir, e Inuyasha olhou atentamente. Kagome tirou a blusa e a saia depois tirou as meia e ficou só de calcinha.

Kagome tinha um corpo lindo, seios firmes e redondinhos, barriguinha sarada e pernas roliças.

Inuyasha sentiu seu corpo pular dentro das roupas.

-Ai minha nossa.

Kagome começou a dançar.

**Pussycat Dolls  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe**

Terminou de limpar o quarto e se jogou na cama com os braços abertos, fazendo com que seus peitos subissem e depois descessem. Virou a cabeça levemente para o lado da janela e viu Inuyasha (ö.ö).

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!SENTA!

Inuyasha caiu novamente da janela e Kagome pegou uma toalha para se enrolar.

Ela desligou o radio e pode ouvir os passos do garoto no corredor.

-Sua idiota por que fez isso?

-Tarado você estava me espionando!ò.ó

-Quem disse que eu estava te espionando?

Virou o rosto para o lado para que a garota não pudesse ver o seu rubor, Kagome percebeu então o volume nas calças do meio-Yokai.

-Ta na cara Inuyasha ou melhor nas calças.

Ele olhou para baixo tampando suas partes com as mãos, enquanto a garota ria sem parar.Inuyasha ia ficando cada vez mais vermelho.

-Ai, Inuyasha sai logo daqui.

Kagome empurrou Inuyasha no peito, mas ao tocar no meio-Yokai pode senti-lo estremecer.Inuyasha puxou Kagome a abraçou.

-Você não pode fazer isso comigo.

-Inu...Inuyasha.

O coração da garota pulou dentro do peito, Inuyasha fechou os braços em torno da cintura dela. Kagome empurrou Inuyasha contra a porta, e virou para a janela, as mãos pressionando o peito, enquanto tentava acalmar a respiração.

-Kagome...

Inuyasha se aproximou e Kagome o empurrou de novo.

-Inuyasha saia daqui.

-Mas...

-AGORA!

Kagome gritou e o meio-Yokai saiu batendo a porta. Kagome se jogou na cama e começou a socar a mesma.

-Inuyasha no Baka.

Inuyasha bateu na porta e Kagome gritou.

-Vá embora.

Inuyasha abriu a porta cauteloso certificando-se que a garota não atiraria nada em sua cabeça, Kagome se levantou os dois se encaram e Inuyasha deu um passo para frente.

-Kagome me desculpe...

-Tudo bem Inuyasha, por favor me deixa sozinha para que eu possa me trocar.

-Tá.

Inuyasha saiu novamente com um baque sutil e Kagome se vestiu, colocou uma saia jeans azul e uma camiseta regata branca.

Desceu e encontrou o meio-Yokai comendo a pizza.

-Inuyasha seu guloso.

-Uhhh, tava muito bom Kagome (. ).

Kagome se sentou e o olhou.

-É devia estar muito bom (¬¬').

-É...Por que você esta me olhando assim (o.o)?

-Não por nada.

Kagome se levantou e pegou o telefone. Inuyasha parou de comer.

-Hey, Kagome você ficou brava?

Se aproximou sem que a garota percebesse. Kagome desligou o telefone e se virou, mas deu de cara com o garoto, trocaram olharem antes de aproximarem seus rostos, as bocas a centímetros uma da outra. Quando aconteceu, foi um leve tocar de lábios. Mas logo Kagome entreabriu a boca para dar passagem a língua de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha a abraçou pela cintura sem que parassem o beijo, Kagome o abraçou pelo pescoço, Inuyasha a pegou no colo a levando para a mesa, pararam o beijo apenas para derrubar no chão tudo o que havia em cima da mesa.

-Inuyasha o que estamos fazendo?

Perguntou sua voz rouca saiu abafada, falhando a cada beijo no pescoço que o garoto lhe dava. Inuyasha levantou a cabeça apenas para beijar a boca da garota e então voltar para o pescoço antes de responder.

-Depois nós pensamos nisso.

Kagome fechou os olhos ao sentir ele mordiscar seu pescoço, gemeu baixinho, porem ao ouvir a reposta do meio-Yokai, que também tinha a voz falha, abriu os olhos exasperada.

-Como assim depois nós pensamos nisso?

Inuyasha parou de beijar o pescoço da garota e a olhou dentro dos olhos, provocando arrepios em Kagome enquanto suas mão ainda subiam pela saia. Kagome prosseguiu com o que dizia.

-Inuyasha eu tenho que saber se você me ama, não posso fazer isso, sabendo que depois que voltarmos você correra para oss braço s da Kikio, você não vai me usar.

Inuyasha olhou-a atentamente enquanto a garota falava, sorriu levemente, e deu um selinho nela.

-Kagome me diga melhor forma de expressar meus sentimentos.

Foi apenas o que ele disse, Kagome ainda olhava o garoto nos olhos e este sem desviar voltou a falar.

-Palavras não seriam capazes de expressar o que sinto, então me deixe mostrar meu sentimentos com atos, e alem do mais não resta um só pingo de sangue no meu cérebro.

Kagome riu com o comentário dele, Inuyasha a beijou com fervor e Kagome retribuiu na mesma intensidade.

-E como eu posso te ajudar?

Perguntou a garota com um sorriso travesso quase malicioso no rosto, Inuyasha retribuiu com um sorriso mais que malicioso.

-Alivie a minha pressão.

-Aé e como é que eu faço isso?

Kagome falava com falsa inocência. Inuyasha riu alto.

-Deixa que eu te ajudo.

Inuyasha segurou as mão da garota e antes de desse-las, as beijou, Kagome observava tudo com certa curiosidade, Inuyasha levou as mãos da garota ate seus ombros e fez um gesto para que ela tirasse a roupa dele. Kagome desceu as mãos lentamente e com ela descia a roupa do meio-Yokai.

Inuyasha estava de pé em frente a Kagome que estava sentada na mesa com as pernas em torno das de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha colocou uma de suas mão na coxa direita da garota, e foi subindo a mão por baixo da saia, enquanto com a outra Inuyasha gentilmente acariciava a nuca da menina enquanto os dois se beijavam.

-Inuyasha espera.

Kagome parou e empurrou Inuyasha descendo da mesa, indo ate a geladeira e pegando uma latinha de leite condensado e na dispensa pegou calda de chocolate.

-O que vai fazer com isso?

Kagome virou-se para ele e sorriu, largou as coisas na mesa e ligou a musica my prerogative, então começou a tirar a roupa, Inuyasha puxou uma cadeira e se sentou na frente da garota, Kagome começou então a fazer um strip tese para o rapaz. Kagome tirou a camiseta e a enrolou na mão passando ela do lado do corpo, depois a esticando e indo para trás da cadeira dele vendando-o enquanto mordiscava a orelha de Inuyasha, Kagome foi dançando novamente para frente e se abaixou rebolando abriu o primeiro botão da saia se virou rebolando, ainda rebolando tirou a saia e se abaixou para tira-la. Inuyasha delirava na cadeira. Kagome então virou-se de frente novamente, a este ponto a musica já havia mudado e agora tocava Moulin Rouge, Kagome ergueu uma das perna e a apoio na cadeira de Inuyasha entre as pernas do garoto, Inuyash beijou a coxa da garota, e Kagome sentou no colo do garoto que a abraçou pela cintura, Kagome abriu o sutiã e se levantou assim que o tirou jogou para Inuyasha.

-Eu não vou devolver mais.

Kagome então saiu da cozinha Inuyasha ficou sentado esperando, quando ela voltou Inuyasha olhou intrigado a corda na mão da garota.

-O que você vai fazer com isso?

-Me divertir um pouco.

Kagome sorriu maliciosa se aproximou do meio-Yokai e começou a despi-lo, Inuyasha estremecia cada vez que Kagome beijava seu pescoço, Kagome terminou de tirar as calças dele e então começou a lamber levemente o abdômen do rapaz, Inuyasha gemia.

Kagome foi ate a mesa e pegou a corda, foi ate Inuyasha e começou a amara-lo, Inuyasha nada fazia apenas jogava a cabeça para trás e sorria. Apos amarar o meio-yokai, Kagome pegou o leite condensado e derramou um pouco sobre o peito do rapaz, começou então a "limpa-lo" com a língua, Inuyasha agora jogava a cabeça para trás gemendo de prazer.

-Inuyasha feche a boca.

Disse e poucos instantes já estava derramando calda de chocolate nos lábios do meio-yokai, este fechou os olhos quando sentiu o liquido frio e viscoso em sua boca, gemeu quando Kagome começou a lamber seu lábios sedutoramente, abriu a boca e ela o beijou.

Kagome sentou no colo de Inuyasha, suas pernas ao redor da cintura do rapaz, pegou o leite condensado e derramou do queixo do rapaz, logo depois o lambendo, se levantou e derramou calda de chocolate nas pernas de Inuyasha se abaixou e lambeu as pernas do rapaz subindo perigosamente para a virilha dele, Inuyasha gemia e rosnava, Kagome já não sabia o que era o que, porém estava adorando a situação, colocou leite condensado na virilha dele e lambeu, Inuyasha deu um grito de prazer.

-Kagome...

O corpo dele tremia, enquanto ele jogava a cabeça para trás.

Inuyasha soltou uma das mãos apenas para poder puxar a nuca da garota e beija-la, Inuyasha não se contentando de tanto prazer, seus olhos adquirindo certa coloração vermelha.

Inuyasha mordeu ferozmente o pescoço da garota, fazendo-a gritar de dor, Kagome o olhou e não o reconheceu.

-Isso não é bom.

Inuyasha arrebentou com facilidade as cordas que o prendiam e puxou novamente a garota, fazendo a se sentar em seu colo, a beijou feroz mente, Kagome lutava contra as mãos do agora yokai, mais não tinha força o bastante, a única coisa que lhe restou foi:

-Inu...Inuyasha senta.

O garoto foi ao chão quebrando a cadeira e levando com sigo Kagome, Inuyasha levantou o rosto do chão e olhou incrédulo para a garota.

-Ai, Inuyasha você é um idiota sabia.

Disse se levantando o meio-yokai olhou pra ela ainda confuso.

-O que eu fiz agora heim?

-Inuyasha, você não lembra o que fez, então você não tem culpa não é?

-Do que?

-Desculpa, vem eu te ajudo a levantar.

Kagome estendeu a mão para o meio-yokai, este a segurou e se levantou, Inuyasha olhou para a garota e esta desviou devido à intensidade do olhar do garoto.

-Eu não te machuquei não é?

-Por sorte não.

-Desculpa, eu não pude me controlar.

-A culpa é minha, não se preocupe.

Kagome guardou as coisas de cima da mesa e colocou a blusa novamente, enquanto juntava os restos da cadeira era seguida pelos atentos olhos dourados de Inuyasha.

-Kagome o que esta fazendo?

-Nada Inu, só vou guardar essas coisas.

Kagome se virou para Inuyasha e sorriu, e uma gota apareceu sobre a cabeça do rapaz.

-Hey nos não vamos continuar o que começamos?

-Talvez outra hora.

Kagome se virou para Inuyasha um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

-Kagome, você ta bem estranha hoje.(o.o')

-Hei não me chama de estranha não, estranho é você.(ò.ó)

-Claro que você é estranha, você muda muito rapido de humor, sua louco.

-Inuyasha SENTA.

-Sua louca por que fez isso, viu depois eu sou o estranho.

-E é você mesmo.

Kagome deixa Inuyasha na cozinha e vai para a sala. Inuyasha se levanta irritado e sacode a poeira da roupa, e vai atras da garota fazendo questão de arranhar as paredes com as unhas.

-Ai Inuyasha para com isso, mais que carinha mais chato você é.

-Humf.

Inuyasha sentou do lado da garota, e esta se levantou e sentou no sofa oposto.

-Você não trata o tal do Bojo assim nem o Kouga.

-Você não trata o tal do Bojo assim nem o Kouga.

Inuyasha levantou uma sombrancelia, e olhou de canto para a garota.

-Pare de me imitar.

Kagome sorriu de novo.

-Pare de me imitar.

-Kagome você não deveria me irritar.

Kagome se levantou do sofa no rosto podia se ver a indgnação, olhou para o meio-yokai.

-Por que Inuyasha, você acha que eu tenho medo de você?

-Deveria ter.

-Ate parece Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se levanta anda ate a garota e a segura pelos ombros, Kagome não desvia dos olhos dele, Inuyasha se aproxima do ouvido dela e fala:

-Você teve medo antes, por isso esta fazendo isso.

Kagome sorri e resonde no mesmo ton irronico e sedutor que o rapaz havia usado.

-Se você pudesse se controlar Inuyasha nada disso teria acontecido e então poderiamos agora estar aos beijos em algum canto da casa.

Parou apenas para se afastar e sentar no sofa, e logo continuar.

-Mas você foi fraco e então nãqo podemos continuar.

Inuyasha desfez o sorriso ao ouvir o que a garota falou se sentou ao lado dela e mordeu o pescoço da colegial.

-Você não deveria provocar as pessoas desse geito Kagome.

-Você tera que se acostumar, pois eu estou te ganhando.

Ofegou um pouco antes de empurrar o garoto levemente e se levantar, foi ate a escada e antes de subir continuou.

-Você ainda não viu nada.

Subiu entrou no quarto e se deitou na cama, logo adormecendo.

O.O'

Inuyasha

Inuyasha ficou um tempo sentado no sofa, olhando o nada, depois de um tempo se escorou na borda do sofa e adormeceu.

"_Kagome dançava para mim, eu estava amarrado numa cadeira ela estava linda a musica combinava com seus doces movimentos, eu ja estava ficando louco quando reparei em algo estranho, espere, não é a Kagome é a Kikio, Kikio vem ate mim e senta em meu colo _

_-Kikio."_

Inuyasha

Kagome desce as escadas alegre vê o meio-yokai dormindo no sofa, sorridente vai la acorda-lo, Kagome sobe em cima do rapaz e começa a beijar o pescoço dele, e a chamar o seu nome.

-Inuyasha acorda dorminhoco.

A garota vê Inuyasha se mecher um pouquinho mas não acordar.

-Ei dorminhoco acorda.

Inuyasha movimenta os labios e diz algo que deixou Kagome muito triste.

-Kikio.

Kagome grita e sai de cima do rapaz, o garoto acorda e ve a garota de pé o olhando, Kagome começa a chorar e Inuyasha se senta no sofa.

-O que aconteceu Kagome por que você esta chorando?

-Eu...eu... EU TE ODEIO INUYASHA.

A garota sai correndo dali, o garoto coloca a mão na testa e abaixa a cabeça triste.

-Me perdoe Kagome.

O garoto vai ate o poço e pula.

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------__--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Kagome estava sentada ao pé da arvore sagrada, as mãos escondendo o rosto, enquanto chorava desesperadamente, Kagome se virou para a arvore se escorou nela e chorou mais.

-Inuyasha.

As lagrimas cortavam o rosto da garota, que antes tranbordava alegria e agora tranbordava tristesa, a garota olhou para o local onde o meio-yokai Inuyasha havia sido lacrado.

-Por que eu?

Uma mão tocou o ombro da garota essa se virou para encarar uma garota loira de cabelos espeços olhos azuis e pele estremamente branca.A garota se assustou colidiu com a arvore ao querer fugir.

-Quem é você?

- Eu sou a guardia do tempo, você passa tão parido pelos tempos que nem me percebe porem eu estou sempre lá.

- E o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Responder suas perguntas mais para isso tenho que parar o tempo, não importa a epoca, você quer suas respostas?

-Eu...eu quero.

A mulher de vestido branco segurou com uma mão o seu baculo o qual possuia um relogio de areia(desculpa eu não lembrei o nome), e na outra um pequeno relogio, o qual foi jogado para cima, e com um movimento do baculo a guardia fez o relogio parar no ar.

-Pronto.

-Eu ja posso te fazer perguntas?

-Sim.

-Por que eu posso atravesar o poço e ir para a era feodal?

-Kagome, quando você nasceu , junto com você veio a joia de quatros almas, esse é o motivo de você viajar para exatamente 500 anos atra, por que você foi a escolida para levar a joia e reestabelecer os laços da historia.

-Mas por que eu? Não poderia ser outra pessoa?

-Kagome você nasceu para esse propesito, esse é o seu destino.

A mulher mecheu novamente o baculo, o relogio que antes estava parado no ar voutou a cair a mulher o pegou ainda no ar, e aos poucos foi desaparecendo, o vento soprou e a mulher desapareceu.

-Droga.

Kagome escoregou escorada a arvore, e continuou a chorar.

-Já chega Kagome, hora de encarar, isso é ridiculo Inuyasha só estava com tesão, só isso.

Kagome falou para si mesma enquanto limpava as lagrimas com força, se levanou desidida, correu ate as escadarias do templo e sentou no primeiro degrau, observou o horizonte enquanto uma lagrima corria pelo seu rosto.

-Eu prometo, que nunca mais irei me iludir com Inuyasha.

Ficou osbervando o sol, as pessoas, os carros e a cidade em si, por um longo tempo garota ficou ali observando a vida passar. Depois de um longo tempo a garota se levantou, foi para o seu quarto, pegou sua mochila e foi ate o poço, quando neste chegou se apoio na borda e olhou para o fundo escuro.

-Eu não quero voltar agora, mas eu devo.

Uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos e caiu no fundo do poço, Kagome logo apos pulou nele.

Ao chegar na outra era, Kagome em vez de ir ao vilarejo encontrar seus amigos foi para a direção oposta, estava desidida iria purificar a alma de Narak e depois voltaria para a sua era.

Kagome andou pela floresta a manha inteira e não teve grandes problemas, se sentou embaixo de uma arvore e cozinhou um pouco de macarrão estantaneo, devorando-o em seguida.

-Hum hora de ir indo.

Falou guardando as coisas e se levantando, se espreguissou e sorriu triste.

-Nunca pensei que fosse acabar assim.

A garota estava andando, pela floresta, nas costas arco e fecha e uma grande mochila, quando sentiu a presença de fraguimentos da joia vindo em uma velocidade incrivel.

-Kouga-Kun.

A garota disse feliz ao ver o belo Yokai lobo parado a sua frente, o rapaz cheirou o ar e olhou em volta desconfiado.

-Cade o cara de cachorro?

-Ele não esta aqui resolvi me separ do grupo.

O lobo sorriu e segurou as mãos da garota.

-Então venha comigo Kagome, você é Minha esposa e eu não irei te deixar sozinha.

Kagome parou de sorrir, e olhou o yokai.

-Sinto desaponta-lo porém é minha missão destruir o narak, não irei com você.

Kouga a olhou serio, e com uma ruga na testa a pegou no colo, correndo logo em seguida, levando a garota para a toca dos lobos.

ú.ú

-Eu estou sentindo o cheiro dela, e daquele lobo fedido tambem.

Diz o meio-yokai que chegara no local onde Kagome e Kouga conversavam poucos instantes depois deles terem partido, e agora cheirava o chão a procura da garota.

-Inuyasha tem certeza disso?

Perguntou Shipoo, um filhote de yokai raposa, que estava no ombro do Monge Mirok.

-Tenho sim, ACHEI VOCÊ.

Inuyasha levanta do chão e aponta o dedo para a direção certa e logo apos sai correndo, sendo seguido pelos amigos.

_"Kagome não vou deixar você me trocar por esse lobo fedorento."_

Sango observava o semblante de Iniuyasha admirada, a exterminadora estava montada em sua fiel Kirara e atras dela estava o monge e o filhote de raposa, apesar dos esforços de Kirara, Sango e os outros não conseguiam alcançar Inuyasha.

_"Talvez agora o Inuyasha perceba que gosta da Kagome, ú.ù mas esse cabeça dura nunca ira admitir."_

Inuyasha corria apresado, sua vida dependendo daquilo,sua cabeça só tinha espaço para um pensamento _"Lobo fedido se você encostar um dedinho na Kagome eu te mato."_ E mesmo assim Inuyasha sabia que mataria Kouga, mesmo sem o yokai ter tocado Kagome. Inuyasha estava se corroendo de ciúmes e preucupação, não sabia por que Kagome não tinha ido ate o vilarejo.

_"Você fugiu para se encontrar com ele?"_

A raiva e a indgnação crescendo no peito, tanto que já não podia suportar, iria encontrar a garota de qualquer maneira.

ò.ó

Kagome só percebeu que havia saido do lugar quando o yokai lobo a largou confortavelmete na cama macia feita de peles de animais e feno.

-Kouga eu disse que ia viajar sozinha.

-Eu sei, mais eu não podia deixar você sozinha e se um yokai a atacase?

-Ahh, você tambem será que todo mundo dessa era me acha uma bobinha fragil? Eu posso me defender sozinha, era o que eu precisava outro machista na minha vida.

A garota se levantou alterada e virou de costas para o lobo, que olhava a garota atonito.

-Kagome, acho melhor você descançar esta um pouco alterada e...

-Ai, eu não preciso descançar, eu só quero destruir o Narak e passar de ano.

-Kagome eu irei destruir o Narak, você não precisa se preucupar com isso.

-O Cachorro chegou, rapido me esconda, eu não quero ve-lô.

Kouga rapidamente saiu da toca com kagome em seus braços largou-a em uma clareira na floresta e voltou para a toca sem antes se despedir amorosamente.

-Kagome assim que eu me livrar dele eu volto para te busca.

-Tá, tá agora vai logo ù.ú.

O Yokai voltou correndo para a toca novamente, encontrando lá Inuyasha e os outros, Kagome que continuava na clareira saiu andando para fugir do yokai lobo tambem.

-Esses dois acham que eu sou o que? Uma bonequeinha eu posso me virar sozinha.

Kagome então achou um lago, ainda estava perto da clareira mais a garota precisava de um banho.Lentamente entrou dentro da agua ainda vestida, aos poucos ia tirando a roupa para lava-las, apos ter lavado as roupas as colocou na beira do pequeno lago, e foi nadar e explorar o lago.

-Ai eu precisava mesmo de um banho, esses garotos estressão a gente de mais.

A garota aparentemente falava sozinha, porém a movimentação dos arbustos revelou que alguem se proximava, a garota rapidamente se abaixou na agua a fim de esconder-se do possivel intruso, porem dos arbustos saiu sua amiga Sango.

-Sango o que esta fazendo aqui?

-Oi, Kagome eu vim procurar você, por que você partiu Kagome?

-É uma longa Historia...

A exterminhadora se despiu, entrou na agua com a amiga e a olhou com carinho.

-Tudo bem nós temos tempo já que o Inuyasha esta brigando com o Kouga e o Mirok esta tentando acalma-los.

-Eles estão brigando, e é minha culpa.

-Não se preucupe com eles, eles iriam brigar do mesmo jeito.

Sango riu, e Kagome sorriu tambem.

-Você não vai me contar por que fugiu do Inuyasha, era dele que você fugia não era?

-O Inuyasha havia dito que me amava, mas pela manha ele sonhava com a Kikio.

Sango deu um grito tampando a boca com as mãos, Kagome percebeu a reação de espanto da garota e olhou triste para a agua, deu um mergulho antes de voltar a superfice para continuar o que falava.

-Kagome eu...

-Não precisa dizer nada, eu fui uma boba em achar que o Inuyasha poderia me amar, ele ama apenas a Kikio em mim.

-Kagome agora eu entendo você, mas você não proecisava ter fugido, poderia ter ignorado o Inuyasha e...

-Deu muito Sango, doeu na minha alma eu não aguentaria ficar um minuto ao lado dele.

Sango abraçou Kagome, que não resistiu e começou a chorar, as duas se entendiam, as duas sofriam, e agora Sango estava com raiva de Inuyasha.

-Kagome Vamos voltar e eu prometo que não deixarei o Inuyasha se aproximar de você, nem por um minuto.

Sango apertou o punho erguendo-o no ar, e Kagome sorriu.

-Obrigada você é uma grande amiga Sango.

As duas garotas sairam da agua e se vestiram, na verdade somente Sango, pois as roupas da colegial ainda estavam molhadas.

-Kagome vamos aprontar com ele, tome vista isso.

Sango deu a Kagome um Kimono igual ao da Kikio, que a colegial vestiu, as duas seguiram para a toca dos lobos para encontrar seus companheiros, mais antes que pudenssem chegar lá foram atacadas por yokai que perceberam o poder dos fraguimentos da joia de quatro almas.

-Sango acho que temos problema.

-Esses yokais ordinarios não são um problema OSSO VOADOR.

Disse a exterminadora, que com apenas um golpe de sua arma destruil os yokai.

-Não é disso que estou falando, olhe ali.

Kagome apontou para uma sombra atras das arvores, em formato de Babuino.

-NARAK.

Sango e Kagome correram para lá, Sango usou o Osso Voador que Narak desviou facilmente, porem não conseguiu escapar de uma das fechas de Kgome que acertou o braço do meio-yokai malefico.

Logo Kouga, Inuyasha e Mirok tambem estavam lá, viram as duas garotas lutando e um a um forão entrando na luta, para matar o narak.

-NARAK SEU MALDITO.

Inuyasha atacou o oponente, porem o golpe foi em vão, e o meio yokai foi ferido logo depois, Kouga Atacou seu oponente com uma velocidade impresionante, Mirok estava preste a usar o Kazzana porem Narak o atingiu ferindo o jevem Monge gravemente, Sango correu para ajuda-lo, Narak Avançou contra Kagome e esta o atingiu com mais uma flecha, o meio-yokai usando oq ue lhe restava de forças para se aproximar da garota e a fazer desmaiar para carregar a garota embora, fugindo da luta com kagome no colo e seu sangue marcando o caminho em que se dirigia.

-KAGOME.

Uhuhuhuh, é inacreditavel que tudo isso tenha acontecido em um só capitulo não é? Bem mais fala serio eu sou d+ ' bem como eu estava sumida, morta, e tudo mais eu resolvi postar essa fic que é um Presente Para minha querida Amiga Jana, e agora eu não tenho mais que fugur dela, por que a Fic ta aqui. Agora é só esperar pelo proximo cap.

AHAUHAUHAUAHHA.

O que sera que o Narak vai fazer para a minha nada indefesa Kagome?

E a Kikio, todo mundo fala dela mais ela nunca aparece?

A Kagome e a Sango tem uma mania muito estranha de se abraçarem nuas, né?

Inuyasha ou Kouga qual dos dois ira Salvar Kagome?

Kagura Voltara a vida no Manga?

Sesshoumaru vai descobrir que ama a mestra dos ventos depois de muitos devaneios?

A Rumiko-Sesei vai deixar eu trabalhar com ela?

Ai,Ai pessoal quantas perguntas, mais nehuma resposta, Leiam o Proximo Capitulo.

HUAUHAUHAUHAUHAUHAHUA.

INUYASHA NO BAKA

Beijinhos, Ja ne Mina


End file.
